User blog:AK151/Thoughts on Episode 11
I'm going to keep this short (in retrospect, this is an utter lie because I have a lot to talk about) because I don't have nearly enough free time as I'd like, but I just wanted to make a few comments on Episode 11, mainly concerning Cardin and CRDL in general. CRDL (and Cardin) In short, I want to see Cardin get completely wasted by someone, anything to take him down about fifty notches. Same with Mohawk Prick who doesn't deserve to be acknowledged by name. I applaude RoosterTeeth for giving us some characters we can justifiably hate with a passion, and I hate those two with a passion. It's not their bullying either. Cardin was introduced right off the bat as a typical bully, picking on those who won't fight back or are unable to; in this case, Jaune's the unlucky victim. When I saw this, I instantly disliked Cardin, but I didn't hate him. It's incredible how less than thirty seconds can change an opinion. When I saw Cardin pulling on Velvet Scarlatina's (the Fauna girl) ear with the rest of CRDL laughing, even after Velvet said Cardin was hurting her, I was filled with such an intense loathing that I just wanted to see that guy destroyed. Mohawk Prick's subsequent comment is the reason I refuse to refer to him by name. I only refer to Cardin by name because I can't think of anything clever to call him. But I really should. In case you can't tell, I'm a stickler for generally being a decent human being, and there's a pretty fine line between michievious pranks and malicious intentions that Cardin and Mohawk Prick crashed through with a freight train around twenty times over. Persecuting someone for something they don't have any control over is generally about as low as low gets, and people like that are nothing but a plague on society. So well done, RoosterTeeth. You've given me, at least, an antagonist or two (or four) I can comfortably loathe with a burning passion. But this brings me to an interesting point: Hunters and Huntresses are, in Ozpin's own words, there to "dedicate their life to the protection of the people". Cardin and Mohawk Prick, and from what I've seen, CRDL in general, are the direct opposite of that. This begs the question: if Cardin, in particular, and Mohawk Prick too, is a racist, bigot, bully, and I dare say a bit of a sadist (he seemed pretty content pulling Scarlet's ear, even after she told him it hurt, yanking her forward by her ear directly after and launghing about it), why in the name of sanity is he at Beacon. With that personality, combat skills are pretty much off the table; I would have expected Cardin to be kicked out years ago. From what I've gathered, Beacon is a bit of a trickle-down effect; the best students from other, lesser academies, are sent to Beacon to complete their training. I'm not sure how Jaune made it into Beacon, and I'm not sure how Cardin and Mohawk Prick made it in, considering they have no ''interest in protecting people, from what I've seem. '''Nora' Now, on to other things about the episode. We'll start with Nora. My. God. She is hilariously adorable. I love the contrast between her and Ren, and I think that works perfectly. Also, Nora seems a touch violent. Like, scarily, blissfully violent. So, I've come to the conclusion that Nora is the cutest, and most terrifying, character so far. RWBY and Blake I'd also like to touch on the lack of focus on RWBY; this episode, and I assume the next one, seem to focus on JNPR, which is absolutely fine by me. However, I just want to note one line, probably the only really memorable line from Team RWBY in the episode: "He's not the only one." That line, and its delivery, was in my opinion pretty powerful, conveying a mix of emotions: anger, and disgust, mixed with a bit of loathing, chief among them. This gives us quite a bit of insight into Blake's character: she's either a Fauna, or she is supportive of them, and she has quite a bit of experience with the racism displayed towards the Fauna. Jaune and Combat Proficiency Finally, I'd like to talk about Jaune. I have to give him props; he doesn't want to get others involved in his problems. I think he wants to prove that he can take care of himself and doesn't need any help from others. I can respect that, but I must say, Jaune needs to get better at fighting. One thing I was expecting to see was Pyrrha helping Jaune with his fighting skills, considering he's the team leader and can't fight for jack (he doesn't lack for spirit, though), and a great deal are assuming that he's basically her crush, as she's been very helpful towards him already. I'm probably being too harsh on him in regards to his combat skills; I'm sure he knows how to fight, but Cardin sure didn't give him an opportunity to show that off. Final Thoughts So, in conclusion: I hate Cardin (and Mohawk Prick) and I want to see him get his ass handed to him on a silver platter in front of as many people as possible, preferably (somehow) by Jaune, or maybe Velvet (who we know pretty much nothing about). Other possibilities I would thoroughly enjoy would be Pyrrha, Blake (she can take Mohawk Prick as well), or maybe Nora. I think that Nora is adorable and absolutely terrifying.Blake gies some insight about her past and her thoughts on the Fauna. And Jaune wants to be a hero. I think that about covers it. I'm looking forward to Episode 12. Thanks for reading! Good day! Category:Blog posts